


Toi et Moi

by Jabjayz



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Ah si seulement, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love is in the Air, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, pure fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabjayz/pseuds/Jabjayz
Summary: Une erreur, un regard gêné puis une pause. Leurs lèvres se frôlent sur un malentendu. Et c'est le déclic. Ils arrivent enfin à mettre un nom à leur relation.Dement - One-Shot





	Toi et Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde :) encore des notes un peu longues
> 
> 1) Voici une petite Dement, mielleuse à souhait. Je crois que je me suis vraiment lâchée niveau vomitif, j'espère que ça va pas trop vous soûler j'ai essayé de me retenir hahahha ... j'avais envie de faire un petit quelque chose d'un peu plus "poétique" qu'à l'habitude
> 
> 2) Je pense que ça sera un One-Shot, sauf si quelqu'un a envie d'un autre épisode mielleux à la suite :P
> 
> 3) Je le dirais à chaque fois, mais n'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, même si c'est pour critiquer ! :D moi j'aime les critiques, c'est pour progresser 
> 
> 4) Si quelqu'un veut avoir la scène de smut en graphique, je peux la poster comme chapitre 2 (d'ailleurs je me tâte à le faire tout court), dites-le moi si ça vous intéresse ;) 
> 
> And last, but not least : Disclaimer =>; je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de ces personnes, tout est le fruit de mon imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> Assez parlé !! Laissons place a Dement <3

Une erreur, un regard gêné puis une pause. Leurs lèvres se frôlent sur un malentendu. Et c'est le déclic. Ils arrivent enfin à mettre un nom à leur relation. 

_Toi et moi, jusqu'à l'infini._

Hugo, qui se précipite pour donner des feuilles à Yann. Vincent, qui ne l'a pas vu venir, derrière le coin, les yeux sur son portable. Il tourne au coin du couloir à l'improviste, entend des bruits feutrés de pas. Il lève les yeux à temps pour voir qu'ils se sont rentrés dedans, et que leurs lèvres sont entrées en collision. 

_Toi et moi, la tête dans les étoiles._

Il panique, perds ses mots, balbutie et prends ses jambes à son cou, pris d'une chaleur au visage. Un moment de flottement, et l'autre lui court après, feuilles à la main. Il les pose à la dérobée sur une table. Il l'a rejoint. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, le retourne et le plaque contre le mur. 

_Toi et moi, ensemble par hasard_

Leurs yeux ne bougent pas. Il attendent quelque chose. Ils se perdent dans les puits mordorés de l'homme qui est en face. Après ce qui semble à la fois une éternité et un instant, leurs lèvres s'écrasent, assoiffées. Ils veulent assouvir leur soif de l'autre, après ce non dit planant depuis des mois, et tant pis pour les gens autour. L'air est électrique autour d'eux, la tension est palpable. Ils se cherchent, se découvrent. Puis ils se séparent, là n'est pas le moment, pas aux studios. Hugo invite Vincent à venir chez lui.

_Toi et moi, un nouveau départ._

À peine a-t-il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, hésitant, qu'Hugo est là, avec un grand sourire. Il s'approche, fait mine de lui faire la bise, mais Vincent ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Cette fois, c'est lui qui fait le pas. Il dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, guette la réaction du blond. Ce dernier a posé sa main dans le creux de son dos, délicatement, et l'a tiré vers lui. Ça lui suffit. Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins cette fois, il se jette avidement sur ces lèvres tant convoitées, leurs souffles se font plus rauques et saccadés à mesure que le temps avance, alors il tente d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents et de tirer dessus gentiment, pour le jeu. Il arrache un sourire à Hugo. Même s'il ne le voit pas, les yeux fermés dans l'intensité du moment, il le sent contre ses lèvres et sourit à son tour. Le reporter le serre encore plus contre lui, il sent son excitation à travers les vêtements, puis le vide. Hugo l'attrape par le poignet, le tire vers lui, lui chuchote un "viens" et Vincent se laisse transporter, glisser contre le parquet, il déambule dans l'appartement, poupée désarticulée, plongé dans sa rêverie, jusqu'à la chambre. Ils ont oublié de dîner.

_Toi et moi, l'évidence de l'instant._

Des souffles saccadés, des gémissements de bonheur, c'est tout ce qu'ils retiennent du moment. Une voix rauque qui chuchote "J'ai besoin de toi.". Vincent a peur. Peur que ça ne soit que pour une fois, juste un jeu comme ça. Mais il répond quand même "Moi aussi" : ce n'est que la pure vérité. Le corps habillé contre lui le réclame, l'appelle, l'ensorcelle. Il est enivré de désir, leurs langues entament une danse magique, une bataille douce et humide. Il est combattu entre ses sentiments et son désir. Il se dit qu'il devrait s'arrêter, qu'il aura le cœur brisé. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Les mains de Hugo viennent parcourir sa peau sous sa chemise, lui arrachant un gémissement involontaire. Leur chemises volent en éclat rapidement, et le contact de leurs peaux les fait frémir, les faits frissonner. Il est en train de le pousser contre le lit, le regard sombre et brûlant, les mains se baladant partout où il peut atteindre, caressant chaque partie de son corps. Lorsque Vincent se recule, une lueur d'incompréhension et de déception s'installe dans ses yeux, pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il se ravance, décidé à ne rien lâcher, décidé à s'unir au mâconnais depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, depuis le temps qu'il le possédait dans son esprit. Mais Vincent se recule encore : "arrête". Hugo arrête net ses caresses. Le voir malheureux brise le cœur de Vincent, mais il veut se préserver. 

_Toi et moi, comme une porcelaine chinoise, prête à se briser._

"Je peux pas Hugo" il prend une pause, voyant le visage de l'autre se décomposer avec chaque seconde qui passe. "Je regretterai si on fait ça." C'est de la tristesse qu'il voit maintenant dans les yeux d'Hugo, le sentiment d'avoir raté. "Je ne veux pas être juste une autre coup d'un soir". Le visage de l'homme en face de lui se détend, il est soulagé. Le désir est palpable dans la pièce, il s'approche comme un chat malicieux. Il ronronne, il griffe, il miaule, il se frotte. Il attrape Vincent par la taille, et se love au creux de son cou. Il le sent crispé sous son emprise, et dépose de doux baisers sur son cou, papillonne, lui laisse des marques, trace les contours avec sa langue. Vincent est toujours figé, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure "Alors, on attendra." Il relève la tête de son cou, pour aller poser son front sur celui du mâconnais. Le désir est toujours présent, mais il y a quelque chose de plus doux dans l'air, des fleurs au printemps, de l'écume, des vagues déferlant sur la plage, une promesse d'avenir. Toujours posé contre son front, il le regarde dans les yeux et murmure, sous les yeux interloqués de son amant "Tu ne sera jamais le coup d'un soir Vincent". Leurs nez se touchent, un contact léger mais rassurant "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi" il dépose un baiser sur son front. Il chuchote très bas "Tu es à moi" pour que le comédien ne l'entende pas, sans succès. Il prend sa main et le tire vers le lit "Viens, on va se coucher". Il veut montrer son amour à Vincent, sans avoir à prononcer ces trois mots. Pas parce qu'il ne se sent pas prêt, mais parce qu'il veut pouvoir lui prouver que jamais il ne le lâchera. Ils s'installent dans le lit d'Hugo, entrelacés, fronts collés. Vincent trace des dessins sur la peau d'Hugo. Ils profitent de chaque instant, et s'endorment rapidement.

_Toi et moi, une promesse._

Le lendemain matin, Hugo est réveillé par la sensation d'une main se baladant sur son torse. Ils ont bougé pendant la nuit, et Hugo est lové dans le torse de Vincent. Il l'entend murmurer "Réveille toi, mon chat". Il ouvre les yeux à la remarque, et voit Vincent écarquiller les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hugo l'entendrait. "Euuuh non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire .... c'est sorti tout seul euh....". Il rit au bafouillage de Vincent "Arrête de paniquer, ça me va très bien, d'être un chat." Il se remonte pour être à la hauteur de son visage, pose sa tête sur sa main. Vincent soupire "c'est vrai, je suis un peu tendu, désolé.... On en étais où ?" Cette nuit à ses côtés lui a suffit pour se prouver que peut être Hugo ne l'abandonnera pas. Ou peut être que si. En tout cas, il se sent si bien en ce moment qu'il se dit que même si c'est éphémère, tant pis, ça en aura valu la peine. Hugo semble comprendre la perche qu'il lui a tendu, car il a un sourire en coin et ses yeux s'assombrissent. "On en étais à hier soir, avant que tu flippe et tu laisse tout tomber" il rit et s'approche dangereusement. Vincent saisit l'occasion pour rouler et se placer au dessus d'Hugo. Ils sentent à nouveau la chaleur monter. Vincent s'appuie sur ses mains pour ne pas écraser Hugo, approche ses lèvres des siennes, les frôlant à peine et lâche dans un murmure "mmmm c'est vrai que j'ai tout gâché". Il commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon, sous le regard de son amant. Il se laisse tomber sur Hugo et sent son désir. Il le provoque en se frottant à lui et en se mordant la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Hugo lâche un souffle rauque et ne résiste pas, il se retourne pour se retrouver au dessus, promenant sa bouche sur son corps, lui laissant des marques. Ils ne contiennent plus leur désir. Ils s'unissent enfin, dans une explosion de sensations et d'émotions, dans une pluie de grognements bestiaux mélangés à des gémissements aigus, les mains accrochées aux draps, les visages contrits.

_Toi et moi, unis._

Ce que Vincent pensait être quelque chose d'éphémère au début, se révèle même plus que ce qu'il n'espérait, mieux que ses plus fous désirs.  
Hugo, dans ses bras.  
Hugo, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Hugo, son amour, son amant, son ami.

Ils se connaissent par cœur, la routine s'installe, une routine rassurante. Ils s'aiment, et c'est aussi simple que ça. Pas d'arabesques, pas d'exagérations, pas de fioritures inutiles, deux hommes amoureux, les doigts entrelacés au clair de lune, qui se découvrent un peu mieux chaque jour et qui n'en finissent de rire et de jouir. Ce qui énerve beaucoup leurs collègues, qui en ont marre de cette utopie, de leur complicité sans pareille. 

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, deux corps entremêlés, et la première fois qu'Hugo prononce les mots.  
"Je t'aime, mon chat"  
Il fait référence à leur première nuit, la première fois où il sentait enfin bien, où il ne lui manquait rien.  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime" 

_Toi et moi. Non, pas toi et moi,_

 

_**Nous.** _

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que personne va me taper pour le Vincent un peu victime et le Hugo possessif ... 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
